


S.O.S.

by mooncatra



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncatra/pseuds/mooncatra
Summary: The greatest you'll ever learn is to love and be love in return, but can love save Anna and Cassandra?
Relationships: Anna/Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Kristoff/Ryder Nattura, Queen Arianna of Corona/Iduna (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney)
Kudos: 11





	1. prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much going to feature different POVs and lots of side stories, please forgive me I haven't written a fic in such a long time but do enjoy!

And there Cassandra finally reached the peak of the North Mountain, shards of ice scattered everywhere-- the ice castle that Elsa once built here was gone. Instead it was replaced by a palace made of black rocks, _so it really came down to this_? This might have been her fault, maybe if she didn't leave the moonstone with Anna then they all wouldn't be here right now. On the bright side, the Queen of Arendelle hasn't tried to destroy her kingdom, which should at least be good for now. The raven haired girl treaded closer towards the door, only coming to a halt when she was a knock away from it. There was a deep breath that escaped her, crystalizing in the cold. Cassandra didn't decide to knock, she chose to try and push the door open-- which _surprisingly_ did. _Huh, Anna's still letting her in it seems_ , she thought to herself. Besides, she could only hope that Anna knew she wasn't here to fight, she was here to talk. The royal guard would carefully enter into the castle with the doors closing on their own behind her. _Was the queen already aware of her presence?_

"Anna, I know you're in here!" Cassandra would call out.

From the shadows, there were faint footsteps heard it's as if someone was running? _No, no, marching._ It's marching for sure, why would someone be marching? The raven haired girl looked around for where they could be coming from but she couldn't seem to track exactly where it was. Could that be Anna? Oh, boy, she does not want to get surprise attacked-- _especially by Anna._

"I promise you I'm not here to fight you." She added, still gazing around.

Suddenly, there was silence. _What could this mean?_ It all just felt a little bit eerie, Cassandra wasn't entirely fond of this. Considering that she didn't know what was going to happen, every move was just by far unpredictable. _Was this how it looked when she did this in Corona?_ She wasn't entirely aware of how disturbing it was, perhaps one wouldn't really know how absurd their actions are until they see it in someone else's perspective. The silence would go on for a while until. . .

_". . . **Hey, Cassandra.** "_ And there Anna was, perched on the mezzanine's railing with a sly grin on her facade.

The Queen looked a lot different than when Cassandra last saw her, well, the last time she saw the Queen, Anna still had red hair and not a menacing blue one with a crown of black rocks atop of it all. If Cass was being honest, her suit looked so much cooler than hers, like _come on,_ how does Anna get a cape embedded with blue crystals and gauntlets? She looked like an actual warrior and that might have intimidated Cassandra-- not just intimated really, it's just she actually looked elegant. Though this was _**not**_ a time for that.

_"_ Anna, _enough_ of this. _"_ Spoke the raven haired girl, but she did not sound convincing enough.

Maybe, it was Anna's new look that's really getting to her. Either way she **cannot** get distracted now, she had to bring the Queen home.

"Or what, Cassandra?" Anna questioned in a dark tone. "You're going to start reciting your words of love? _It's not going to work."_

_How is she so much more intimidating?_ Cassandra would ask herself, it just didn't make sense to her. Was she like this when she dawned the moonstone?

"N-No," _She stuttered, **why did she stutter?**_ "It's time to stop this, Arendelle needs their queen back, your family needs you back, come home, Anna. **_Please._** _"_

There was a scoff that escaped the Queen's brims before she jumped down, levelling with Cassandra. _Oh, she looked so much more sinister up close,_ yet another observation made by the raven haired girl.

" ** _Home?_** That place _never_ felt like home." Defended the blue haired girl. "Cassandra, you know well that place was hell for me and now you want me to go back there? Besides, Arendelle has their queen and my mother and father already have their favorite child. They **_do not_** need me."

Perhaps the raven haired girl did know all that but if there was anything her time with Anna taught her, it's the people who care are always worth coming back to.

"And so what? You're going to stay up here and then when you feel like doing so, attack your own kingdom?" Questioned Cassandra. "I've been there, Anna. Trust me, it does _not_ feel good." The royal guard paused, thinking maybe that wasn't enough to convince her. She took a step forward, reaching out take the Queen's a hand. " _ **But I need you.**_ "

For a moment, there was that familiar glimmer in Anna's eyes as Cassandra caught a glimpse of them. At least before the blue haired girl, pulled her hand away and turned her back on the royal guard.

"Cass. . .I don't want to hurt you." Now that sounded more of the Anna the raven haired girl knew. "Please, just go. Leave me here."

Cassandra's gaze fell downwards, thinking and then she shook her head at Anna's request. She wasn't just going to simply abandon her, no not at all. Besides, she did know a lot about being abandoned.

"I'm _not_ leaving without you." Insisted the royal guard. "Anna, you're angry. I, of all people, would get that. I know what it's like but _you're making a mistake."_ Of course, Cassandra would know. " ** _The path of hate is a dangerous track, you take one step and it's hard to turn back. It pulls you along and though it seems wrong, it feels right. Don't you see this path you're on leaves a permanent mark? It feels good at first, then it slowly turns dark with each passing day, you're further astray from the light. Suddenly, you lose your way and lose the thread, lose your cool and lose your head. Every loss is harder to excuse, then you'll see you'll lose your faith and lose your soul till you lose complete control. And realize there's nothing left to lose._** _Anna, trust me, becoming the villain isn't the answer--"_

_"Is that what you think I am?"_ Anna questioned, turning back at Cassandra with pure fury in her eyes. " _ **The path I'm on is a path paved in black, I'm taking that road and I'm not looking back. Each twist and each turn leads straight where I'm yearning to go. Yes, it's true, my path is dark but I see where it ends. My rivals will fall as my power ascends, despise me, that's fine. I'm taking what's mine even so, not like you. You lost your nerve, you lost the game but you and I, we're not the same. I'm not lost this fate was mine to choose. So I chose to lose my doubts and lose my chains, lose each weakness that remains now I have nothing left to lose."**_

_**"You have so much to hold on to."**_ Cassandra tried to reach out to the Queen once again, but she only moved further away from her.

_" **I only want my rightful dues."**_

_**"Listen, please, you've lost your grip and lost your mind--"** _

_**"I'm not gonna lose--"** _

_**"All's not lost, don't be so blind--"** _

_**"I refuse--"** _

_**"Cut your losses, cut the IOUs--"** _

_**"I refuse. . ."** _

_**"Oh, choose~"** _

_**"I lose no tears and lose no sleep, what I want I'll take and keep--"** _

_**"It's time for you to choose."** _

_**"You can't stop the turning of the screws."** _

" ** _Bye, Cassandra._** _"_ There was a black rock that sprouted before the raven haired girl, causing her to take a step back and eventually more would emerge out of the ground all of which lead her out of the door. She was still reaching out towards Anna but then the door shut in front of her. " ** _Now I have nothing left to lose._** _"_

Cassandra had just one last glance at Anna from the door's crack, before it completely closed. She kept pounding on the door, hoping that it would open once again but nothing. The raven haired girl just leaned against the door, sliding the down as she found herself flopping down on the snow covered doorstep. She pulled her knees closer towards her, bowing down her cranium as tears filled her waterlines-- that would later become sobs. _How did it ever come to this?_ Perhaps it's time to go back to the _**beginning of it all.**_


	2. i. one unforgettable joyride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......there might be a playlist for this chapter somewhere, we'll see. enjoy!

The queen had been staring at fire for a while now, thinking to herself. She hadn't exactly gotten any sleep for the past few days, it was no wonder that she was slowly losing her mind. But it wasn't only because of the fact that she lacked sleep, it was the fact that everyone back in Arendelle still thinks she's dead. Well, actually everyone she's ever known thinks she's dead as to why that was, is a long story, _a very long story_. But also Anna didn't exactly want to talk about it because it was simply one of her stupid failures that resulted to her supposed death and she _still_ didn't know how she was alive. The fiery haired girl was sure that there was no way she could have survived what happened, but hey, at least now that she's still alive she can fix the mistakes she did. Though she did have to tell someone first about her true state and that had been Rapunzel considering that she headed to Corona because maybe she could find her evil grandfather here, which led her to camp out here in the woods with only the company of a dragon she's been gifted ever so recently. The queen's search doesn't exactly have much progress yet, considering that she was just here moping around and not even knowing where to look first. She just feels bad about _**everything.**_ Maybe she should've just gone back to Arendelle first and fix what she broke there, that might have been easier but she still didn't know if she had the courage to face her family. _What if they're still mad at her?_ A deep sigh escaped the redhead's brims, resting her chin on her palms when she suddenly heard the bushes rustling, eventually catching her attention. Anna picked up her hammer, getting into a defensive stance.

"Who's there?" Called out the fiery haired girl. _"Show yourself."_

From the shadows, a blue haired girl would emerge. Honestly? She looked _very_ much intimidating to the queen yet somehow she kept her composure. Her turquoise hues were piercing right through her, accompanied with that smirk of hers which made Anna feel _**something.**_

" **Oh, _hey, red."_** The woman greeted in a coquettish manner. "What are you doing out here?" She would come closer towards the queen, slowly pushing down the hammer that was aimed at her and the redhead let her, _why did she let her? **It's that smirk of hers**_. "Are you like lost or something?"

The queen's sea green irises would follow the blue haired woman as she moved, Anna must admit she was pretty mesmerized by her for some reason. **_Maybe it's the blue hair or the smirk._** She wasn't really sure what it was.

"What? Me?" She pointed to herself before shaking her head. " _No way._ I'm not lost, I'm just camping out here. . .wait, is this like your property or something? I-I should probably go." _Oh, god, did she just stutter?_

The blue haired girl chuckled, shaking her head towards the queen. Which generally just confused her even more than she already was, _who is she anyways?_

"Oh, no, no." And suddenly she flashes Anna warm smile, that got her all flustered up. "It's all good and besides, I don't own anything here." The blue haired girl's shoulders rolled into a shrug. "I just happen to live around the area. . .so since you have a dragon I presume you're just stopping over, aren't you?" Then she paused, thinking to herself for a moment there. "Actually, you don't have to answer that." She bit her lip down. "I don't want to intrude too much now."

_Wow,_ she was pretty nice despite her menacing and dubious looks. Anna might just be slowly letting her guard down towards the blue haired girl but perhaps it was just because she needed a shred of kindness that wasn't rooted from sympathy for her after what happened. The queen could only hope that she didn't know her but with the recent news, she wouldn't be surprised if the blue haired girl **did** know her. She just didn't want to get any kind of special treatment from anyone and then having to answer that 'are you sure you're alright' questions. It just made her feel worse than she already did but _obviously_ no one knew that.

"Uh, it's fine." She gave away a gentle smile. "I mean _I am_ just stopping by until I figure out what to do." The fiery haired girl paused for a moment, realizing there's still something she hasn't done. She extended her hand out towards the other. "The name's Anna by the way."

Yes, no titles or whatsoever. For once, she just wanted to be Anna, not the Queen of Arendelle, not the sister of The Fifth Spirit-- not that people know that, and not _**the spare.**_ It was easier like this.

"Cassandra." The blue haired girl shook her hand. "Oh, uh, figure out what exactly?" Cassandra paused for a moment. ". . .If you don't mind me asking, of course."

Okay, call it shallow or **_whatever_** , but that made Anna's smile grow wider. If there was something she needed the past few weeks, it was someone to listen and understand. Sure, her family listened but they _didn't_ understand, everyone she knew just kept telling her that it wasn't her fault and she'll never be like her grandfather, Runeard yet they really don't get what she's going through at that time. Now Cassandra was here, she just seemed like she was willing to listen to the queen and actually understand what she has to say. Well technically, she _**shouldn't**_ really say much to a person she just met **but** she did the same thing to Kristoff when they first met. Practically telling him her entire life story in a sleigh ride, _this should be fine, **hopefully.**_

"Oh, it's a really long story." She replied, setting her hammer aside as she sat back down. "But if you don't mind, come sit then?" Anna pats on the space next to her for Cassandra to sit. "It's just, you know, I don't know if should go home or not."

"I have all night, red." Cass spoke with a nod as she sat down next to the queen. "Come on, tell me why? Parent problems? Sibling problems?" She arched a brow towards her but Anna simply shook her head. "Grandparent problems?"

The strawberry haired girl nodded in response. She was just so glad that she finally found what she's been looking for. Apparently, what she needed was just in Corona all this time, maybe she should have come here sooner and then she would have avoided a lot of problems though she had a feeling that Kristoff might have insisted to go with her. If that were the case she wouldn't have wanted him to come because that was something she needed to do alone but knowing her husband, she doubts it. **_Especially_** now that they have kids. But what's important now was that Cassandra was here, and she might just be in debt of the blue haired girl if this all goes well.

"Well, for starter, everyone back home thinks I'm dead because my grandfather supposedly killed me." Anna wasn't sure if Cassandra knew about her 'death' or if she keeps up with the news but if she figure it out, the queen can only hope that she wouldn't treat her differently. "It's quite a complicated situation, I'm not sure how to explain it without confusing you" A faint chuckle escapes the redhead, shaking her head. "But bottomline is having so much power whether it be literally or position wise is really the road to a lot bad decisions." There was a sad sigh that was elicited from the queen's rosy brims. "I don't understand how my sister nor my cousin do it. I guess that's probably why I don't have magic because _I'm the weakest link."_ Her gaze moved back to the fire. ". . .Because then I might end up destroying everything good that my family's ever built. And I do just keep letting them down, after all I'm _**just a spare."**_ The strawberry haired girl bit down her lower lip as she felt her waterlines started to fill up, shaking her head in an attempt to stop herself from crying. "Sorry, I didn't mean to tell all my life problems, I probably shouldn't have done that."

Did she just completely let her guard down in front of an almost stranger? Actually, she _**did**_ kind of seem familiar to Anna, the queen just wasn't sure yet where she knew her. This was probably not the best idea but she just needed **_that_** someone. She also would notice how the blue haired girl's hues were on her as she moved closer towards the redhead.

"It's fine, Anna." She assured with a soft smile. "Trust me, I know how it feels." She spoke in a soft tone. "I mean you can still see the damage I left here on Corona. All because of this." Cassandra moved her hand to the stone on her chest.

And then that's when Anna realized-- she was **_the_** Cassandra, that Rapunzel always told her about. Well, the Princess of Corona didn't lie when she said Cassandra was kind despite of the things she did.

"To have all that power, it just feels so good to finally be the one with the higher ground. To be more powerful than them in some way-- it boosts your ago in a way you never thought it could. Cassandra released a deep sigh. It did in fact felt nice **but** in the end it was just messed up. "That's at least until hurting and betraying the people you actually love and care about hits you and you just want to bury yourself in the ground even if they tell you it's alright, _it simply isn't._ Because you just know you can _**never**_ take back what you did and then you realize you actually had so much to lose."

_**Cass was right!**_ She knew-- she gets what Anna was going through and for that she just felt heard and understood for the first time in a long time. Who was she even supposed to thank for bringing the blue haired girl in her life? The queen then realized that they might have been what each other needed all this time. Her sea green hues would meet that of Cassandra's. It's like finally she felt that she might be able to fix what she broke.

"You know. . ." The redhead inhaled sharply. "It's really good to have someone who _truly_ gets it. No one at home nor my cousin really understands it." She shook her head as she started fiddling with her hands. "But I know we just met and I'm actually really glad that we did." Anna stopped for a moment. "I can call you that, right?"

Maybe the blue haired girl didn't want to be nicknamed. Anna didn't exactly want to lose her so soon but then there was something else she needed. . .

"May I hug you?" Asked the queen, _consent's always a must,_ that's one thing Anna realized in the past few years.

That mere question made Cassandra chuckle as Anna arched a brow in confusion, yet the blue haired girl gave the queen a warm smile.

"Oh, trust me, almost everyone who knows me calls me that-- except for my mother really." Remarked the blue haired girl.

And then suddenly, she would just go in for the hug. It definitely surprised Anna, for sure, she didn't expect Cassandra would agree to it more so be the one initiate it. But it felt so good.

"You know what?" She asked. "I actually enjoyed talking to you and I'm glad too that we met, Anna." The smile remained plastered on the blue haired girl's features as she pulled away from the embrace.

There was a glimmer in the queen’s eyes at the sound of the blue haired girl’s words it was pretty obvious after the hug, that was unexpected. Considering Anna didn’t think that Cassandra would be the one initiating it, but the fact that she was also the first person to hug the redhead without making her wince from the sting of the stab wound. It’s like all this was just right for _some reason_ , maybe this was _really_ destiny, that Cassandra was actually the answer to her prayers all this time.

"Well, it's not everyday that you find someone who understands you." Anna remarked, shrugging as she gave a playful smirk.

The queen would then glance towards her dragon who had just been peacefully lying in the side, suddenly getting a really good bad idea. _Bad idea? Probably._ Because seeing a dragon flying around might cause quite the scare but it was still good for her and the blue haired girl. Just a moment of them being free, really.

“. . .This is really random but have you ever ridden a dragon?” Asked the queen.

Throw everything away for just a moment of happiness considering how after all this they’d be back in the harsh constraints of reality. How the queen still had to go looking for her grandfather and eventually return to her kingdom. 

“No, not at all. I actually haven’t even seen a dragon before.” Cassandra shook her head side to side with a coquettish grin on her brims. “Why do you ask, Your Worship?” The blue haired girl arched a brow, playfully. “You taking me for a ride on ‘em?” She asked gesturing towards the dragon.

Did she just give away the fact that she knew that the strawberry haired girl was a queen? Anna didn’t actually mind the blue haired girl calling her that, it was a pretty cute nickname too. She loves it in all honesty. The queen might even get used to it if the two of them do have something that would last. She does wish that it does last, it’s just sad if it doesn’t. The redhead simply mimicked the moonstone holder’s smile as her shoulders rolled into a shrug.

"Oh, I don't know." She was obviously being sarcastic, it has been a while since Anna's been like this anyways. “Do you want me to?”

The queen leaned back resting her palms on the surface. She was just playing around, she already knew Cass was going to say yes to it. Besides, who wouldn’t say no to riding a dragon? Unless of course they were scared of heights then that’s completely understandable.

“You know, you’re quite the little minx.” The blue haired girl remarked, teasingly, moving her head into a nod. “Oh, I absolutely would love to.” She replied. “I mean we both do have to live a little.”

There was a giggle that escapes the strawberry haired girl, that was something new for sure. But she appreciated the the blue haired girl’s small gestures, they truly were going to get along fine in the long run. In all honesty, she’s _never actually_ had proper friends. Well at least friends that aren’t her sister, a talking snowman, nor a reindeer. Cass was probably just the first that she actually got close with. The queen would then bob her head into a quick nod as she gave away a bright smile. _She was right once again!_ Anna stood up as she picked up her hammer and held her hand out towards Cassandra.

“Come on, it’s just one night anyways.”

Though one night could mean a lot of things. Like for instance, she got engaged, have her sister runaway, met her husband all in one night. There’s so much possibilities a couple of hours could hold. But eventually Cassandra took her hand with a smile as she stood up.

“Take me to the skies, cherry top.” Did Cassandra just give her another nickname? _Oh, yeah._

Was that going to be like their thing now? _Most likely._ And maybe that made the redhead blush, _why was she suddenly so flustered by the blue haired girl’s advances?_ Or perhaps Anna just felt like she was experiencing all this for the first time yet again, it has been a _very_ long time since she even felt this kind of euphoria. Cassandra had this effect on Anna that she couldn’t quite figure out what but it was there, somehow. Her hand fell back to her side before she proceeded to strap her hammer onto her harness and mounting the dragon. There was a lopsided smile that formed upon her rosy brims as she turned back at the blue haired girl before she then extended a hand once again towards her.

“Then grab on, ocean eyes.” Remarked the redhead.

Oh, this nickname game was definitely going to stick now. Well in all fairness, Cassandra did start the notion. There was moment of confusion from the queen as to why the blue haired girl suddenly froze. Was there something on her face? Or was it something she said? But with how Cassandra took her hand, it seemed like she didn’t want to dwell too much on it.

“Think this could reach the moon?” Cassandra would tease.

Instead Anna just smirked at the blue haired girl’s question, holding onto the reins as her shoulders rolled into a shrug.

“Guess we’ll just go on a joyride to the moon then.” The strawberry haired girl remarked before she pulled on the ropes that prompted the dragon soar into the sky in full speed.

It was probably for the best considering the adrenaline and excitement it came with it, that when they were high enough Anna just let the reins go and raise her hands in the air to indulge in the moment. This might make good what was just so bad, this was the f _eeling of freedom._ Just to break free and reach the stars, anyone could see it in her eyes that she was really filled with joy, something she hadn’t felt since the day she got married. She was way too indulged by the beauty of the sky that the queen didn't even notice Cassandra gazing at her instead of the view. Anna took a few more moments to take up the wind in her face. One can say that she was very much **still** caught up in the moment that the queen actually did forget what she was going through. But then her sea green irises would avert their gaze away from the sky and at the ground below despite the clouds actually covering most of it. And suddenly the redhead had yet another terrible notion in mind. It was pretty reckless, but hey, the blue haired girl did say they had to live a little— that’s exactly what she was going to do. Her arms lowered back to her sides as she glances back at the woman next to her with a rather mischievous smile on her facade. Cassandra was just about to know the queen a little better after this.

“The view’s pretty great!” Anna remarked in a joyful tone but she did not wait for the blue haired girl to reply. " _ **Hey, Cass.** " _She spoke in a mischievous tone. "Do you trust me?"

" ** _Yes._** " Cassandra nodded, still gazing intensively at her.

“Watch this.” She quickly blurted out.

Anna jumped off the dragon and ultimately diving into the sky. That might just give Cass a heart attack but let’s just see where this spontaneity leads.

“ ** _ANNA!_** ” The blue haired girl exclaimed in horror.


End file.
